Love Is an Open Door
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Bagaimana Kristoff menghadapi kehidupan barunya. /Inspired by the song Love Is an Open Door [KristAnna] but mainly Kristoff-centric /Elsa's character in-depth to understand the storyline [and everyone's favorite Tangled cameo winkwink] 21/Dec/2013—updates on mistakes and added Elsa's in-depth.


**Authoress Notes: ****21/12/13 dude. I updated some things.** If you haven't watch the movie yet—**I warned you**. Spoilers. And go freaking watch the madafucka-incredible-feelings-wrecker more than miley-cyrus-wrecking-ball-shit. I'm fuckin' serious.

* * *

Ia menelan ludahnya; waktu terasa begitu lamban di sini. Bunyi ketukan kecil jarum jam memenuhi telinganya dengan dengung. Udara terasa semakin menipis di sekelilingnya. Ia menelan ludahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak seperti yang banyak orang percaya; ia tidaklah begitu bodoh atau tidak berpendidikan mengingat ia tumbuh di kaki pegunungan. Jika lelah tidak mengalahkannya, ketika ia pulang dari memanen es, ia akan duduk diam di dalam kabin kecilnya membuka satu atau dua buku yang ia beli dari sisihan uang yang ia kumpulkan untuk kereta luncur baru. Selain itu, ia senang mengamati orang.

* * *

**Banci Taman Lawang Presents**

**a Disney Frozen fanfiction**

**Love Is an Open Door**

* * *

Perwakilan dari kerajaan maritim Corona—Puteri Mahkota Rapunzel beserta suaminya, Pangeran Eugene Fitzherbert akan menghadiri pertemuan yang diselenggarakan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kerajaan antara Corona dan Arendelle; semenjak Corona kehilangan kabar dari Arendelle beberapa tahun lalu. Setidaknya, _itulah _yang mereka beritahu padanya.

Tapi Kristoff bisa mengasumsikan bahwa ada hal tersembunyi—yang sesungguhnya bukan urusannya—dibalik semua itu. Elsa—_yang mulia_ Puteri—Ratu Elsa terdengar tidak sabar dan terlihat menahan murka ketika mengumumkan rencana tersebut beberapa bulan lalu.

Bukan rahasia bahwa Raja dan Ratu Arendelle—_almarhum_—calon mertuanya (Kristoff mengernyit sesaat) meninggal dalam pelayaran menuju Corona tiga tahun lalu. Saat Corona menyambut kembali Puteri Mahkota mereka yang hilang.

Sepertinya Elsa memendam dendam atas kematian orang tuanya. Ia akan mencoba melihat permasalahan itu dari sisi lain, nanti.

Saat ini ia butuh konsentrasi dirinya tertuju pada tugas—atau bisa dibilang, pelatihannya sebagai salah satu wakil kerajaan Arendelle. Karena pada detik ini Elsa dan Anna masih belum memasuki aula utama. Ruangan yang telah dihias dengan lampu gantung es megah yang dibuat oleh Elsa tersebut telah dihuni oleh Kristoff dan pasangan wakil dari Kerajaan Corona.

"Tuan Kristoff, sir,"

Kepala Kristoff menghadap ke kanan tubuhnya, dimana Kai berdiri dengan sebuah kain di atas tangan kirinya yang terlipat di depan perut dan tangan kanannya menawarkan gelas _champagne_ tinggi berisi anggur merah. Kristoff mengakui panggilannya dengan mengangguk pelan sambil mengambil gelas tersebut dari Kai.

"Ratu Elsa akan segera turun," ujar sang pengabdi setia kerajaan, menyadari kekhawatiran Kristoff.

"Anna?" Tanyanya mengerling Puteri Mahkota Rapunzel yang tengah menempelkan tangannya ke kaca raksasa aula utama sambil berbicara dengan semangat pada suaminya.

"Tak ada kabar, tuan."

Kristoff menghela nafasnya.

Anna merupakan gadis yang cukup... _berisik_, jika ia harus mendeskripsikan Anna dalam satu kata. Jika di sana ada keributan, _kemungkinan besar_ disana ada Anna. Jadi ketika Anna tiba-tiba tidak bisa ditemukan—_kemungkinan besar_ ia bersembunyi. Dan ketika ia bersembunyi, Anna dengan cerdik dan pintar membuat dirinya tidak dapat ditemukan jika ia tidak ingin ditemukan.

Ia mengembalikan gelas champagne kosongnya pada Kai setelah memutar gelas itu tiga kali.

Ya, gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu pernah melakukan aksi semacam ini hanya karena Kristoff tidak memberitahunya bahwa dirinya akan pulang dari memanen es lebih lambat daripada biasanya.

Kai meninggalkan sisinya. Di ujung ruangan, Gerda menawarkan pasangan suami istri dari Corona—yang merupakan tamu kehormatannya—kudapan.

Ia bisa merasakan area di lipit bawah lengan bajunya mulai basah karena keringat; kerah baju katun putih yang merupakan dasar dari keseluruhan pakaiannya mulai terasa mencekik pergelangan lehernya. Akar kerah tersebut menempel pada salah satu _clavicula_-nya. Bahan kasar yang disulap menjadi celana yang ia pakai saat ini tak senyaman celana kulitnya yang _fleksibel_.

Berbicara soal ketidaknyamanan, ia ingin menyerukan kritiknya nanti, setelah acara terkutuk ini selesai, pada desainer sepatu kerajaan. Kakinya—secara harfiah—terperangkap dalam sepatu bot yang ukurannya beberapa kali terlalu kecil. Keringat menutupi seluruh lapisan teratas sel duri kulitnya; untunglah poni pirangnya telah tersibak ke belakang; menurut para _stylist_ kerajaan membuatnya terlihat lebih rapih. Dan terlihat lebih tidak mirip dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya.

Anna tidak mungkin kesal karena hal tersebut... ...kan?

Setelah beberapa menit berpacu bolak-balik di atas lantai kayu mengkilap yang baru dilapisi tiner; Kristoff kehabisan akal terhadap alasan Anna untuk bersembunyi.

Ia berhenti tiba-tiba dan memandangi tempat tamunya menunggu.

Suami Puteri Mahkota Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert terlihat sangat _familiar_. Ada sesuatu yang mengetuk pintu memorinya—dan Kristoff tidak bisa mengabaikan keingintahuannya; Kristoff memandanginya sesaat, menyerap seluruh informasi yang ia bisa deduksikan dari penampilan lelaki yang tidak lebih tua dari 26 tahun itu.

Parasnya mirip dengan _seseorang_ yang hanya dengan mengingatnya saja, Kristoff ingin membunuhnya. Berbeda dengan _Hans dari kepulauan selatan_ (namanya saja membuat dia ingin membanting meja)—Eugene Fitzherbert mempunyai aura kepemimpinan yang menyelip kedalam alam bawah sadar setiap orang yang melihatnya. Setidaknya, _itu_ yang dirasakan Kristoff.

Lelaki tersebut memiliki rambut sewarna logam tembaga gelap yang disibak kebelakang. Tidak seperti dirinya—sibakkan rambut lelaki tersebut terlihat _natural_—seakan ia sudah terbiasa memiliki rambutnya disibakkan seperti itu.

Pakaiannya mirip dengan apa yang sedang dikenakan Kristoff—katun kerah gelap dengan sarung tangan berwarna serupa, _vest_ kerah tinggi yang tebal—berwarna marun keunguan dengan emblem kerajaannya; tanpa strap bangsawan pada bahunya (tidak seperti tamu lain) hanya strap dengan emblem. Serta kain selempang yang menggantung dari bahu kirinya ke pinggang kanannya. Pakaian resmi suami puteri mahkota. Kerah katun abu gelapnya terlihat menggantung—namun tidak terhitung atas pembangkangan etiket yang tidak sopan—hanya tidak tertutup semua—menunjukkan _clavicula_ kokoh terbungkus kulitnya yang bersih dan terbakar matahari secara merata._ Lelaki tersebut suka pergi keluar._

Beberapa pin menggantung di bawah emblem yang dijahit di atas dada kiri _vest_-nya; menunjukkan beberapa pencapaian yang lelaki ini dapat. Tangannya yang tertutup sedikit terlalu banyak bergerak; seakan ia tidak nyaman dengan tangannya yang kosong atau tangannya yang tertutup.

Lelaki tersebut berdiri tegak dengan tumpuan berat tubuh pada salah satu kakinya—ia bukan seseorang yang suka terperangkap—ia—seperti dirinya—tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan glamor kebangsawanan—tulang belakangnya tegak namun bahunya sedikit tegang—seakan ia tidak percaya pada siapapun dalam ruangan tersebut—gerakannya yang cepat gesturnya yang lembut kepada istrinya—ia melakukan hal ini—berpura-pura bahwa inilah tempatnya—hanya demi isterinya.

Lelaki yang baik.

Ekspresinya susah dibaca; seakan ia memang bertujuan seperti itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, dari tatapan matanya yang sangat berusaha untuk tidak merendahkan orang lain—lelaki tersebut cukup berpendidikan dan bertata krama yang baik. Tulang rahangnya tegang seakan ia punya ekspektasi akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, dan itu merupakan hal yang buruk.

Pengamatan Kristoff berhenti ketika isteri lelaki tersebut—rambut perunggu terang yang terpotong pendek tak beraturan, gaun berwarna cerah menggantung, make-up tipis dengan sepatu—_'mana sepatunya?_—mendekat.

Kristoff tidak ingin mengganggu intimasi—secara tidak langsung dan dari jauh seperti penguntit—di antara mereka berdua. Namun keingintahuan mengalahkan hatinya.

Interaksi di antara dua orang tersebut sangat menarik. Hal pertama yang dilakukan lelaki tersebut adalah menaruh lengannya di belakang tubuh Puteri Rapunzel; dalam gestur membimbing dan protektif (ah—bagaimana angannya melambung tinggi untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Anna sekarang) Saat Puteri Rapunzel mengalungkan lengan pada suaminya; lelaki tersebut memeluk isterinya sesaat dan mengecup kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian mereka melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing namun tetap mengikat tangan mereka berdua. Lalu dalam gerakan yang tidak terlihat—Pangeran Eugene mengeluarkan sepatu kecil berwarna ungu muda.

Ah.

Sesuatu di dalam kepala Kristoff berbunyi. Gerakan dari Eugene membuat pikirannya membawa memori masa lampau ketika ia melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk mengantar bongkahan es ke antah berantah.

Puteri Rapunzel memukul bahunya dalam gerak canda bereaksi pada sesuatu yang lelaki tersebut katakan. Puteri Rapunzel memakai sepatunya, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Pangeran Eugene memasang eskpresi kasihan dan sepertinya tengah meminta maaf. Gerakan Puteri Rapunzel saat berjalan mengelililngi ruangan aula yang dipenuhi lukisan—mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu.

_Cukup dengan pengalihan pikirannya, Kristoff._ Ia memarahi dirinya sendiri. _Apalagi mengorek informasi orang lain. Kau terlalu ingin tahu._

Tak dapat ia pungkiri, Pangeran Eugene dari Kerajaan Corona itu menarik.

* * *

Hal yang pertama Eugene serap sebagai informasi ketika memasuki aula utama, adalah, bagaimana ia dan Rapunzel dibimbing oleh pengabdi istana—bukan oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Lalu beberapa momen setelah itu—masuk lelaki berambut pirang bongsor ke dalam ruangan aula. Lelaki tersebut tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Lelaki berambut keemasan tersebut berdiri di sana menatap kejauhan. Atau seharusnya menatap terlalu jauh ke dalam pikirannya.

Oke. Panggilan barunya adalah _Si Pirang Penuh Imajinasi._ Atau cukup _Si Pirang_ saja.

_Si Pirang_ di ujung terlihat agak janggal dengan tubuh bongsornya yang cukup tinggi. Eugene bisa bertaruh _Si Pirang_ yang terlihat agak melambai itu punya otot dibalik pakaian yang sepertinya tengah membunuhnya secara pelan-pelan.

_Pakaiannya!_—serupa dengan apa yang dipakai Eugene. _Si Pirang_ berarti seorang anggota—yang bukan berdasarkan darah—keluarga kerajaan. Atau _calon_ anggota.

Apakah ia adalah bukti nyata rumor kekasih sang Puteri atau sang Ratu? Siapa namanya lagi? Si pusat rumor? Christopher Bjorgman? Lagipula bagaimana caranya mengucapkan "Bjorg"—apakah Byorg or _Bi_-jorg? _Tuhan._ Namanya. _Christ?_ Atau Kristoph? Ia harus bertanya pada Rapunzel nanti.

Ada yang membuat Eugene tertarik pada calon Suami Puteri berambut keemasan di ujung. Ia belum membuat tindakan apa-apa untuk menyambut dirinya—beserta isterinya—tidaklah Rapunzel merasa terabaikan, hanya saja sikap calon Suami Puteri itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun lalu.

Helai-helai pirangnya yang tipis disibakkan kebelakang; meninggalkan kulit dahinya terekspos. Dahinya menambah kompleksitas wajahnya yang berkulit pucat dengan bercak merah yang tersebar di hidung, pipi dan dagunya. Eugene—mengingat seseorang—akan berani bertaruh lagi, telinganya pun memerah. Eugene tersenyum kecil. Helai-helai yang disibakkan tampak sedikit berminyak dengan produk rambut. Berarti _'Toph_ tidak terbiasa dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Tubuhnya yang tegak terlalu tegang; kakinya bergerak tiap dua menit sekali; mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak nyaman dengan sepatu yang ia pakai.

Ekspresi yang terpapar di atas wajahnya tidak terlalu terbaca untuk orang awam yang tidak mengenal teknik deduksi wajah. Ia gugup. Ia takut. Ia tidak nyaman. Ia terlihat tengah berfikir. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mengkalkulasi sesuatu. Ia terlihat seperti menatap Eugene secara langsung pada matanya.

_'Stoph_ tersenyum kecil ketika pandangan mereka bertemu; seakan mengatakan ia menemukan sesuatu.

Ah.

_Oh._

Eugene tersenyum balik. _Ich finden das freund sind Interessant._

Ia harus berlatih Jerman lagi. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berbicara Jerman? Lagi-lagi pikirannya teralih. Dan saat pikirannya teralih, ia tidak melihat _Kristaph_ bergerak mendekati tempatnya dan Rapunzel menunggu.

"Baginda Puteri Mahkota Rapunzel dan Pangeran Eugene—Namaku Kristoff Bjorgman—" mulai Kristoff menekan rasa gugupnya ke level paling bawah. Namun rasa tersebut kembali lagi ketika Pangeran Eugene membuka mulutnya dan menjawab tidak sopan dengan nada bercanda—

"Kukira kau akan berdiri lebih lama lagi di sana—"

"_Eugene!_" seru Rapunzel terlihat tidak nyaman dengan sikap Eugene dan lelaki tersebut yakin ia akan menerima hukuman dari isterinya malam nanti.

Perasaan gugupnya berubah menjadi kekesalan sesaat dan: "Kukira aku tidak akan bertemu dengan muka familiar lagi, Flynn Ri—" jawabnya dengan tidak sopan pula, sebelum Kristoff sanggup menahan dirinya dengan menutup mulutnya yang terkutuk itu dengan tangannya.

Ia tahu ia telah berhasil menghancurkan pandangan Kerajaan Arendelle pada tamu kehormatannya ini.

_Bodoh—bodoh—_

Suara kekehan membuat Kristoff terbangun dari pembunuhan diri yang tengah ia rencanakan dalam pikirannya. Seketika ia bisa merasakan tangan dibahunya—dan tanpa ia sadari, Pangeran Eugene merangkulnya sambil tertawa puas.

Jika ekspresi Rapunzel tidak percaya dan bingung—ekspresi wajah Kristoff lebih ke arah menampakkan kebodohan sesaat.

"Oh _Tuhan Berlian_! Kau harus sekali-kali merenggangkan tegangan dalam tubuhmu itu Bjorgman!" ujar Pangeran Eugene di tengah-tengah tawanya yang seperti tidak mempunyai titik perhentian.

Perlahan, Pangeran Eugene melepaskan dirinya dari merangkul Kristoff. "A-Aku—uhh..." Lelaki berambut keemasan tersebut pun kehabisan kata.

"Maafkan aku, biarkan aku mengulangnya kembali," ujar Eugene masih tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya. Rapunzel secara refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan suaminya—saat Eugene menunduk sesaat—bersamanya—dan berkata: "Rapunzel dan Eugene Fitzherbert dari Kerajaan Corona—walaupun dulu aku lebih dikenal sebagai Flynn Rider—" tawa Eugene kembali lagi namun sang lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu berhenti saat bunyi derit pintu kayu ruang aula mengisi telingannya.

Masuklah Yang Mulia Ratu Elsa dari Kerajaan Arendelle.

Gaunnya yang terdiri atas warna pastel cerah tidak membuat keseluruhan pakaiannya kontras dengan kompleksitas wajah dan rambut peraknya yang indah. Parasnya anggun; menunjukkan kedewasaan yang berkembang—walaupun ia tidak lebih tua dari Pangeran Eugene.

"Tuan Kristoff, sepertinya anda telah sukses menemani tamu kehormatan kita pagi ini?" Elsa menawarkan senyumannya yang anggun, bukan senyumannya yang lembut. Rahangnya sedikit menegang dan ketiganya—Kristoff, Eugene dan Rapunzel tidak melewatkan hal ini.

"Ah—terima kasih yang mulia Ratu, tindakan sederhanaku bukan apa-apa—"

"Terimalah _dua belas persen_ pengakuan bahwa tindakan itu apa-apa, kami sangat berterimakasih." Potong Eugene tersenyum tulus dengan mata jahil.

Kristoff mengangkat alisnya pada angka 12—

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas ketidakhadiran adikku, Puteri Anna, pagi ini, untuk menyambut kalian." pinta Elsa tersenyum.

"Apakah kedatangan kami mengganggu Puteri Anna?" tanya Puteri Rapunzel khawatir, dua tangannya bertemu; mengikat jari satu dengan yang lain dalam gestur tidak nyaman.

"Tidak—anda tidak perlu khawatir anda mengganggu Anna—yang perlu anda khawatirkan adalah anda diganggu Anna—ia adalah gadis yang baik namun sedikit _terlalu aktif_." canda Elsa membuat Kristoff tertawa kecil. "Dan lagipula ada seseorang disini yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya yang patut disalahkan..."

Kristoff mengernyit menutup matanya sebelum membukanya kembali; menemui tatapan Elsa yang seakan mengetahui sesuatu. Belum sempat Kristoff menjawab, Elsa telah mengajak tamu kehormatan kerajaan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka di ruang pertemuan; meninggalkan Kristoff sendiri di ruang aula.

Kristoff menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, membukan lebar kerah katun putihnya dan mengacak-ngacak sibakkan rambutnya. Keluar dari aula ia menuju kandang kuda dimana Sven beristirahat. Kalau ia beruntung, ia akan menemukan Olaf si manusia salju yang terkadang serba tahu.

* * *

Saat ia sampai di kandang kuda, Olaf sedang berbicara dengan Sven secara bersemangat. Di sebelah mereka, terdapat kuda putih dan seekor reptil kecil di atasnya.

"—'sir hangat dibawah kakiku Pascal, Max! Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya—"

"Olaf," panggil Kristoff berhenti dan berdiri di pinggir pintu kandang.

"—bagaimana rasanya dulu, tapi sekarang—"

"Olaf?" panggil Kristoff tidak yakin, menaikkan suaranya.

"—semuanya terlihat lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan! Lalu—"

"OLAF!" Kali ini Kristoff menaikkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf.

"Oh, hai Kristoff! Apa kabar? Aku sedang bercerita tentang leburanku ke pantai pada Max!" Ringkihan kuda putih itu ramah. "Dan Pascal!" Salah satu kaki reptil yang berada di atas kuda putih bernama Max itu terangkat.

"Hai." sapanya melupakan tujuannya sesaat. Kemudian ia memroses kata-kata Olaf. "Liburan' bukan 'leburan'—oh abaikan—kau lihat Anna?" Ia membayangkan dirinya menendang dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya, menghukum diri karena melupakan tujuannya.

"Ohh! Sepertinya aku lihat! Ia berlari ke arah tebing belakang!"

"Tebing belakang? Tebing di belakang taman?"

"Ya! Itu!"

"Oh, terimakasih 'laf."

"Aku tidak mengerti Kristoff, Sven. Tadi ia mengoreksi ucapanku lalu menyuruhku untuk mengabaikannya, lalu bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawabanku!"

"Aku juga terkadang tidak mengerti, biasanya aku biarkan saja," Olaf mentranslasikan untuk Sven dengan suara berbeda.

"Oh! Itu ide yang bagus Sven!"

* * *

Pada akhirnya Kristoff menemukan Anna duduk memeluk kakinya di salah satu pinggir tebing atas, di mana pemandangan indah di hadapan tebing tersebut tidak terhalang menara atau atap tinggi kastil Arendelle. Dan pelabuhan Arendelle terlihat jelas dengan laut luas dibelakangnya.

Kristoff dengan ragu-ragu memperlambat langkahnya menaiki tebing tinggi tersebut. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat Anna menatap pada kejauhan. Rasanya ia tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya itu. Pikirannya berseru bahwa Anna membutuhkan waktu sendiri—namun hatinya berkata yang sebaliknya.

Secara perlahan ia kembali mendaki, dan ia tepat di belakang Anna. Angin menyapa wajahnya, tatapannya masih terkunci pada rupa Anna. Beberapa helai rambut pirang stroberinya yang terlepas dari susunan dalam kepang panjangnya mengambang terbawa angin; membuat ilusi gelombang jingga yang indah.

Bahu kecil dan punggungnya yang pucat dilapisi bintik-bintik yang menambah keindahan kulitnya. Kristoff tersenyum dalam kagumnya. Dan merenungi bagaimana sudut pandangnya terhadap gadis di hadapannya ini berubah.

Ia mendekati Anna dan duduk di belakang gadis tersebut. Masing-masing kakinya ia letakkan di kedua sisi kaki gadis tersebut. Tangannya ia taruh di atas dua tangan Anna dan ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan gadis tersebut.

Pada kontak fisik yang dilakukan Kristoff, Anna memekik sesaat dalam kekagetan, dan saat menyadari bahwa yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah Kristoff, ia menghela nafasnya.

Mereka tidak berbicara, menikmati keheningan yang diiringi bunyi angin dan kebisingan di kejauhan.

"Aku pernah membawanya kesini," ujar Anna tiba-tiba.

Kristoff tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia—asumsikan—akan dengar, ia mabuk dalam harum tubuh Anna; gadis ini merupakan metafora dari sifat berlawanannya.

"Hmm?" Ia menggumam pelan, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Anna.

"Saat aku masih naif; aku pernah membawanya kesini, bersenandung layaknya aku tahu masa depan; di sinilah dia melamarku."

Anna bisa merasakan tubuh Kristoff membeku sesaat. Saat Kristoff kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, lelaki itu mendekatkan dirinya kembali dalam pelukan; seakan jika ia tidak melakukan itu, Anna akan hilang.

"Saat itu aku hanya tahu gambaran Cinta—walaupun sekilas, seakan dialah satu-satunya." Kristoff tiba-tiba mengerti. Ia mengerti kenapa Anna menjauh.

"Mengira bahwa cinta merupakan pintu untuk masa depanku yang lebih baik—aku kira aku tak perlu lagi sendirian—aku selalu merasa sendirian..." Kristoff bisa mendengar getaran dalam suara Anna.

"Kemudian aku bertemu... denganmu." Anna menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kristoff, tersenyum lembut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dan saat itu perspektifku tentang cinta sejati menjadi rancu. Meragukan. Tak pernah kupikirkan aku akan kesal, tertarik, diselamatkan hidupnya dan jatuh cinta padamu pada hari itu juga."

Anna menutup jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya yang tipis dan lembut beristirahat di atas bibir Kristoff. Bibir Anna berbau seperti Rum dan coklat hangat; sementara Kristoff seperti daun mint dan rumput yang ditutupi es. Mereka berhenti dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

Tanpa berkata lebih jauh, Kristoff mengangkat Anna dengan gaya pengantin sambil ia berdiri; membuat Anna memekik kaget dan tertawa.

* * *

Ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Elsa. Saat kembali dari tebing, Kristoff ditemui oleh Olaf di kamarnya dan Olaf—dengan panjang lebar dan sedikit keluar dari topik—memberi tahu bahwa Elsa meminta kehadiran dirinya di ruangan itu.

Kristoff tidak yakin Elsa akan berbicara soal bisnisnya, tapi kemungkinan itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Kristoff, apalagi dengan kehadiran perwakilan dari negeri sebelah.

Pasti saat ini Puteri Mahkota Rapunzel dan suaminya Flynn—Eugene sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam atau berjalan-jalan di luar kastil. Rapunzel sepertinya bukan tipe puteri yang suka di dalam ruangan.

Mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Elsa satu kali, dan mendengar jawaban yang tidak begitu jelas; Kristoff masuk dan mengumumkan kehadirannya pada Elsa.

"Uhh, Yang Mulia, anda memanggilku?"

"Kristoff, ya. Silahkan duduk." jawab Elsa memberi gestur lembut pada bangku di depan meja kerjanya. Ragu-ragu, Kristoff mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah meja.

Setelah duduk senyaman yang ia bisa dapatkan, untuk pertama kalinya Kristoff mengamati ruang kerja Elsa. Dipenuhi buku dan lukisan. Lukisan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah lukisan besar yang menggantung di dinding belakang Elsa duduk. Di atas perapian yang sepertinya baru saja dinyalakan. Kristoff tahu Elsa tidak butuh perapian karena Elsa terbiasa dengan suhu yang terlalu rendah—tapi Kristoff tidak.**  
**

Memusatkan perhatiannya kembali, ia memandang lukisan di atas perapian tersebut; lukisan itu menggambarkan keluarga kerajaan—Raja dan Ratu Arendelle berdiri dengan tangan mereka berpangku pada bahu dua gadis kecil dengan senyum indah mereka masing-masing. Kristoff mempelajari struktur wajah Anna kecil. Hidungnya mungil, mata birunya penuh kepolosan, pipinya merah...

Di pikirannya terbayang gadis kecil berstruktur wajah serupa, namun si gadis kecil mempunyai rambut keemasan seperti dirinya... OH TUHAN—_Apa yang tengah ia bayangkan?_

Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, walaupun ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Elsa tersenyum lebih lebar dari apa yang pernah dibayangkan oleh Kristoff.

Elsa menepis rambut peraknya ke belakang telinganya. Tangannya lalu bertemu satu sama lain di atas meja. Figurnya terlihat seperti tengah berfikir dalam.

"Kristoff," panggil Elsa memecah lamunan Kristoff yang membenamkan wajah ke dalam tangannya setelah melihat lukisan tadi.

"Hmm?" Kristoff mendongak.

"Kau akan menjaga adikku dengan baik, kan?"

Kristoff menganga. Mengatupkan bibirnya, Kristoff menarik nafas panjang.

"Elsa, kalau ini soal—"

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu berfikir tentang keputusanmu hingga berulang kali—aku hanya ingin memastikan; kau akan menjaga adikku dengan baik, kan?" ulang Elsa, tidak puas dengan jawaban Kristoff.

Lagi-lagi lelaki yang disebut, harus mengatupkan bibirnya. Dan tanpa ragu Kristoff menjawab; "Ya,"

Tarikan nafas lagi.

"Ya, aku akan menjaga adikmu tanpa ragu memperjuangkan hidupnya dengan hidupku. Kau bisa ambil kata-kataku."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tau kau akan menepati janjimu dengan sepenuh hati." jawab Elsa pada akhirnya. Wajah Kristoff menunjukkan bahwa ia menerima jawaban Elsa.

Kristoff berdiri, niatnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk menemui Anna di kamarnya. Ketika memegang kenop pintu untuk menutupnya dari luar, ia mendengar panggilan Elsa.

"Kristoff,"

"Hmm?" Kristoff kepalanya menoleh ke arah Elsa tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada kenop pintu.

"Kau harus mengikuti pelajaran etiket lagi."

"APA?!" Pintu ruangan kerja Elsa terbuka lebar begitu Kristoff melepas kenop pintunya. Kristoff bisa bersumpah ia bisa melihat Elsa sedang menikmati reaksinya. "Haruskah aku?"

"Kristoff, kau gagal ujian kepemimpinan pada pelajaran etiket dengan nilai terendah." jawab Elsa geli. Kristoff menggapai kenop pintu ruangan Elsa dari luar lagi.

"Psh. Aku bisa membuat nilainya minus jika aku mau." gumam Kristoff menutup pintu ruangan Elsa.

Elsa tersenyum mendengar gumaman Kristoff dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang besar. Ia berjalan ke pinggir ruangan dimana sebuah jendela raksasa berdiri megah menyuguhkan pandangan luas seluruh area Kerajaan Arandelle yang berada di bibir pantai. Memandang tembok yang berdiri sebagai perbatasan laut di kejauhan; Elsa tenggelam dalam renungannya.

Berfikir tentang hal ini saja sudah membuatnya sakit. Pinggiran jendela raksasa itu membeku. Ia tidak terbayang jika ia sampai pada waktu dimana ia harus melaksanakannya.

Ia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa sihir yang berada dalam dirinya akan membuatnya hidup selamanya—apa yang dideskripsikan oleh sepupunya—yang ia sadari, tanpa alasan, ia benci—sudah cukup memberitahunya tentang masa yang akan datang. Ia butuh bantuan Kristoff dan Anna. Bantuan jasa dan batin.

Dan dia bersyukur akan adanya Kristoff dalam kehidupan adiknya. Lelaki itu adalah wujud cinta sejati. Lelaki itu tidak terbiasa dengan semua hal kebangsawanan ini; tapi ia memperjuangkan dirinya untuk beradaptasi demi adiknya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan Kristoff dengan tugas yang akan diembannya begitu dirinya turun dari jabatan dan tinggal di Pegunungan Utara sebagai Ratu Es_ Immortal._

* * *

Pada malam itu Kristoff mendapati dirinya kembali dalam rupa pagi ini; walaupun seluruh pakaiannya berubah menjadi warna yang lebih gelap. Dan di sebelahnya, berjalan Anna dengan gaun musim semi bertema warna kuning dan warna gelap yang dipadu menjadi sebuah hiasan indah pada ujung gaun tersebut; mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan Kristoff.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama tamu kehormatan Corona. Di depan ruang makan, mereka bertemu pasangan Puteri Mahkota Rapunzel dan suaminya, Pangeran Eugene.

Kai yang bertugas saat itu menggiring mereka ke arah ruang aula untuk menunggu, karena yang mulia Ratu Elsa belum siap untuk turun.

Situasi tersebut mengingatkan Kristoff pada kejadian pagi itu, ketika Anna tidak ada di sisinya dan ia gugup setengah mati. Ia tidak terbiasa melakukan hal-hal formal kebangsawanan seperti ini. Ia tidak biasa mengatur kesigapan dan sikapnya agar orang tidak bisa salah menilainya. Ia tidak biasa seluruh gerak geriknya diawasi. Tak heran banyak pemanen es kaget begitu mendengar Kristoff mengasihi seorang puteri dan tinggal di kastil Kerajaan Arendelle. Sesungguhnya, ia terkadang lelah dan ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama.

Anna meremas tangannya pelan. Seakan Anna bisa membaca pikirannya. Kristoff tersenyum dan mendongak menghadap pasangan yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka duduk di sofa aula utama pasangan menghadap pasangan lain.

Dengan antusias Anna dan Rapunzel berbicara tentang ketertarikan masing-masing; Eugene mendengarkan keduanya dengan seksama sementara sebagian hayat Kristoff menghilang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Di hadapannya duduk seorang lelaki yang masa lalunya ia jalani di bawah nama Flynn Rider. Tetapi Flynn Rider yang ia kenal—dari cerita para pemanen es lain—bukan lelaki ini. Bukan lelaki muda berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang dengan setia duduk di sebelah isterinya, mendengarkan apa yang isterinya ucapkan dan dengan sepenuh hati berpartisipasi dengan antusiasme isterinya.

Apa yang membuat lelaki ini berubah?

Dengan separuh telinga mendengar, Kristoff menyisip teh dari cangkir yang telah disuguhkan di atas meja oleh Gerda.

Rapunzel tengah bercerita kepada Anna tentang hidupnya sebelum menjadi seorang puteri, ketika Anna mengungkapkan rasa dan gundahnya tentang Elsa. Keduanya seperti mendapat suatu hubungan khusus; hubungan batin karena situasi mereka mirip. Mereka bisa bersimpati satu sama lain.

"...dan dimulailah cerita dimana aku mati," suara Eugene terdengar tenang, tapi Kristoff bisa mendengar getaran dalam gelombang tersebut. Eugene bercerita tentang awal mula cerita tersebut; tetesan cahaya matahari.

Rapunzel terdiam dan tersenyum menatap Eugene lalu memulai cerita bagaimana ia tumbuh tanpa pernah menyentuh dunia luar. Terkunci dalam menara tinggi yang tersembunyi di balik tebing di tengah hutan; interaksi sosial dan pengetahuannya yang kurang. Bagaimana ia ingin pergi untuk mencari tahu tentang cahaya yang terbang hanya pada malam ulang tahunnya.

Lalu Eugene bercerita bagaimana pada momen itu—_ironinya_—tengah berusaha mencuri mahkota sang puteri yang terperangkap.

"...jadi kau punya kekuatan sihir? Seperti Elsa?" tanya Anna dengan tulus ingin tahu tentang gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari dirinya ini.

"Ya. Aku, pernah, punya kekuatan sihir, Anna." jawab Rapunzel tersenyum. "Tapi semenjak rambutku terpotong, sepertinya, terpotong juga sihir bunga tersebut pada diriku."

Keheningan menyambut mereka.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? Aku yakin lelaki gunung seperti Bjorgman disini tidak tertukar dengan bayi lain saat lahir?"

"Eugene!" seru Rapunzel malu terhadap sikap suaminya yang tampaknya tidak ingin sopan pada kesempatan ini.

"Ah... Itu... Kami bertemu saat aku bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan kakakku musim panas kemarin..."

"Oh! Oh!" Perhatian Rapunzel kembali pada Anna yang bercerita tentang kejadian yang terjadi musim panas lalu. Kristoff masih merasa seakan hal itu terjadi kemarin sekaligus terjadi berjuta tahun yang lalu, entah bagaimana caranya.

* * *

Meninggalkan Anna bersama Rapunzel dan Eugene, Kristoff berdiri dan meminta izin agar ia bisa pergi mencari udara di balkon luar ruang aula utama. Kai mengantar kopi hangat ke tempatnya berdiri di balkon.

Ia menumpu tubuhnya pada susur balkon; menatap keindahan pelabuhan Arendelle pada malam hari.

"Masih kekurangan udara dalam baju yang terlalu mengunci gerakmu itu?" Suara yang datang membuat Kristoff menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Flynn—Pangeran Eugene berdiri di belakangnya dengan gelas _champagne_ berisi anggur putih.

"_Yang Mulia_—" Eugene memutar matanya pada panggilan yang diajukan Kristoff tersebut.

"Panggil aku Eugene. Serius, Kristoff—aku saja memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu."

"_Eugene._" Kristoff mencoba nama itu pada lidahnya. Cukup baik. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya.

Dengan konyolnya Eugene memasang wajah kaget yang terlalu berlebihan, seperti tertangkap basah dan kemudian tertawa. Mengangkat gelas champagne dengan tangan kanannya di depan perutnya, lelaki itu berjalan ke teralis balkon dan mengambil gerakan yang sama dengan Kristoff sebelum ia datang.

"Kita berdua butuh udara tambahan," ujar Eugene pada akhirnya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Kau ragu-ragu."

"Apa maksudm—"

Eugene menoleh dan memberinya tatapan tajam. "Kau ragu-ragu saat berusaha berdiri di sebelah Anna. Kau ragu-ragu saat menyambut ku dan Blondie—"

"Tapi dia tidak pirang—" argumen Kristoff.

"_No shit, Sherlock_. Hh... ...kita akan menjadi teman yang _sangat_ baik." kali ini nada sarkasme yang terdapat dalam suara Eugene terpampang nyata.

Hening; kebisingan aktivitas pelabuhan Arendelle dan pecahan ombak laut pada malam hari menjadi musik di telinga mereka.

"Kau pasti akan terus bingung dan merasa salah tempat pada awalnya. Dan itu memang kenyataannya. Kau tak bisa menyangkal itu."

Mendengar Eugene berbicara tentang fakta menusuk hatinya dan membuat Kristoff terdiam.

"Kau sayang dia?" tanya Eugene secara tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang telah kembali beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya." Ia menemukan dirinya menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Maka kau tidak akan menemui rintangan menghalangimu dari jalanmu." konklusi Eugene, meneguk sisa anggur putih dari gelas _champagne_-nya.

Kedua lelaki tersebut masih bertumpu pada teralis dengan lengan mereka. Keduanya memegang gelas dan cangkir yang kosong. Sendok teh yang berada dalam cangkir Kristoff berdenting tiap kali angin melewatinya.

"Karena dia, kau berubah." Eugene mendengar ucapan Kristoff, tidak yakin itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan tidak pasti. Akhirnya Eugene memilih untuk menkonfirmasi.

"Karena dia, aku berubah."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mati. Aku, seorang _Flynn Rider_—mati menyelamatkan orang lain. Dan karena orang itu pula,_ Eugene Fitzherbert_ keluar dari persembunyiannya."

Keheningan menyapa mereka kembali.

Kristoff memutar-mutar cangkir di atas piring kecilnya. Secara tidak sadar mencari sudut pandang lain dari ampas kopi yang mengendap di dasar cangkir. Tapi percuma, endapan itu masih tetap pada bentuknya yang semula.

"Kau yakin aku bisa berubah?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Kristoff, orang tidak benar-benar berubah. Hanya saja kau bisa lebih berani membuat dirimu lebih baik dan berbeda untuk sesorang. Seakan kau keluar dan menghadapi dunia untuk pertama kalinya."

"Itu yang terjadi pada Rapunzel?"

"Itu yang terjadi padaku. Selama ini aku selalu hidup di bawah nama samaran, tidak benar-benar menjadi diriku. Menjauh dari orang lain; memutuskan interaksi secara tiba-tiba. Memoriku penuh dengan pelarian."

Kristoff menyerap kata-kata Eugene dan mempertimbangkannya kembali dalam pikirannya. Ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Ia pun selalu menutup dirinya dari dunia. Tidak benar-benar berinteraksi secara serius dengan orang lain dan menekan emosinya ke dasar hatinya. Bukannya ia tidak mau, _ia tidak percaya_. Interaksi yang paling serius yang pernah ia lakukan hanyalah dengan keluarganya, para Troll. Andaikan ia tidak bertemu dengan para Troll, ia yakin hidupnya akan menjadi sangat datar dan tidak menyenangkan.

Lalu datang Anna dalam kehidupannya. Anna membuka pintu baru, jalan baru menelusuri liku kehidupan yang ia tidak pernah bayangkan ia akan miliki.

"Pangeran Eugene, tuan Kristoff," panggil Kai dari belakang keduanya. "Yang mulia Ratu Elsa dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan."

"Ah, kami akan kembali sesaat lagi. Terima kasih, Kai." jawab Eugene tersenyum.

Saat Kai sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Eugene berbalik ke arah Kristoff dan menepuk punggung lelaki yang lebih besar dari dirinya itu.

"Lagipula, Kris—kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar yang pertama,"

Kristoff mebelalak. Eugene merangkul tubuhnya.

"Kau meninggalkan pacarmu bersama tamu kehormatannya. Kau tidak tahu betapa tidak nyamannya hal itu!" ujar Eugene menepuk-nepuk pipi Kristoff.

Kristoff menghela nafas sambil memutar matanya dalam kejengkelan terhadap Eugene. Melepaskan diri dari rangkulan lelaki tersebut, ia berkata:

"Untungnya aku percaya kalian bukan orang yang membosankan," jawab Kristoff dengan tidak sopan. Tapi Kristoff sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia tau Eugene bukan tipe bangsawan yang menuntut kehormatan setiap saat.

"Yep, karena itu aku benar-benar tidak sabar kita akan menjadi sepupu secara resmi." seru Eugene mendorongnya kembali ke dalam kastil.

Kristoff terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha memroses kata-kata Eugene. _Sepupu_—

"Huh?!"

* * *

Jika ada satu hal yang membuat Kristoff membenci keseluruhan kehidupan sebagai bangsawan; itu adalah pengaturan etiket. Apalagi etiket makan. _Apa itu Ettiquette_. Kenapa banyak sekali macam sendok dan garpu? Kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan satu macam sendok dan garpu? Ia menganggap hal ini tidak berguna.

Menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali, Kristoff mencoba mengingat pelajaran etiketnya. _Roasted Duck Breast with Marmalade, Honey and Rosemary Sauce_ yang masih hangat berada di hadapannya.

Keempat bangsawan—serta dirinya—yang duduk dalam satu meja makan dengan tenang, terkadang Elsa membuka percakapan dengan salah satu dari mereka dan yang lain mendengarkan sambil mengunyah makanan mereka. Saat Elsa sedang berbicara dengan Eugene, Kristoff menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Anna yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Corona adalah saudara Arendelle?" bisik Kristoff pada Anna yang tengah mengunyah.

"Kukira Gerard sudah memberi tahumu!" jawab Anna sedikit lebih keras, menelan makanannya.

Berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan pelayan khususnya, Kristoff bergumam: "Ah, yasudah, itu tidak penting. Bisakah kau menemuiku sebelum tidur nanti?"

"Kristoff, Anna, bagaimana kalau kalian membagi cerita tentang apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Elsa membuat mereka berdua mendongak dan duduk dengan tegap.

"Kristoff hanya berkata bahwa bebek ini dimasak dengan sempurna," Anna mengutarakan kebohongannya tanpa ragu. Namun jelas Elsa tidak percaya walau gadis itu mengangguk menerima jawaban Anna.

Eugene memberi Kristoff tatapan kotor dan alis terangkat, seperti berkata bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Anna dan menduga sesuatu terjadi antara dirinya dan Anna. Ia hanya menjawab tatapan Eugene dengan pandangan yang bisa membunuh seakan berkata agar Eugene tidak perlu ikut dalam urusannya. Eugene hanya tersenyum, kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Elsa yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Rapunzel.

Anna meremas tangannya pelan. Merasakan kehangatan lelaki itu memancar dari ujung-ujung jarinya. Memberikan konfirmasi ia menyetujui kata-kata Kristoff tadi, sebelum terpotong oleh Elsa.

* * *

Malam semakin menua dan Kristoff mendapati dirinya mengendap-endap di lorong depan ruangannya. Menunggu Anna—yang ruangannya tidak jauh darinya—keluar.

Bunyi kenop pintu yang terbuka membuat Kristoff mengambil langkah menuju kegelapan ujung lorong yang tidak dipancarkan sinar rembulan yang membias melewati kaca raksasa di situ.

Anna keluar dari ruangannya dalam gaun tidurnya yang cerah. Pandangannya menyusuri seluruh lorong hingga bertemu dengan sosok Kristoff. Ia berlari kecil—tanpa memakai sepatu untuk menghindari bunyi gemeletuk sepatu pada lantai kayu lorong.

Kristoff langsung mengangkat Anna dalam gendongannya ketika pelukan gadis itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Anna langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika ia bisa merasakan dirinya akan memekik.

Keduanya berpindah tempat secara diam-diam, mempertahankan keheningan malam hingga Kristoff mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka. Pinggir tebing tinggi, tempat favorit Anna.

Dinginnya batu halus di ujung telapak kakinya tidak membuat Anna ingin kembali ke kamarnya yang hangat; tapi ia tetap bertanya-tanya apa alasan Kristoff membawanya ke sini.

"Coba berbalik," ujar Kristoff memberikan senyuman penuh kepastiannya.

Anna berbalik dan menemukan dirinya kehilangan kata-kata pada pemandangan malam itu.

Anna tidak pernah benar-benar mengamati pelabuhan; musim panas lalu pelabuhan terlalu penuh dengan kapal sehingga Anna tidak begitu tertarik tapi malam ini...

Dengan tidak hadirnya kapal-kapal kecil para nelayan dan pedagang; sebuah kapal besar mengapung di tengah pelabuhan dengan indah—rembulan memberi ilusi cahaya pada kapal yang dihiasi ukiran emas dan lukisan itu. Ditambah lampu mercusuar dan lampu warna-warni yang menggantung di sekitar area market pelabuhan.

Deru ombak menyapu pinggir pelabuhan; dan lautan luas yang membiaskan dan memantulkan cahaya rembulan menambah keindahan pelabuhan yang terletak di tengah pegunungan tinggi itu.

Dari belakang, Kristoff mengambil tangan kanan Anna dan dengan pelan membuat gadis itu berputar kembali ke arahnya.

"Anna... Kau tahu bagaimana hidupku sebelum kamu ada di dalamnya kan?"

"Kristoff..."

"Temanku hanya para Troll—dan yang aku perdulikan hanya pekerjaanku..."

"'Ristoff?"

"Dan saat kamu ada di dalamnya... Semua pandanganku berubah. Aku tidak yakin kenapa kau bisa begitu percaya padaku, seorang lelaki gunung yang berbahaya—dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ingin menolongmu—semuanya seperti suatu keajaiban—tapi pada kenyataannya itu hanya takdir—menurutku—kita bertemu dan jatuh cinta."

"Kristoff...?" Mata Anna berkaca-kaca sekarang. Gadis itu merasakan memori pahitnya terangkat sekaligus terhapus ketika Kristoff berlutut di hadapannya. Mendekap tangan kanannya di dalam tangannya yang besar.

"Anna, nama belakangku Bjorgman, mataku berwarna coklat—" "—keemasan," potong Anna. "Nama teman baikmu Sven," Mereka berdua terkikik bersama; "Dan ukuran sepatumu tidak tentu tergantung jenis sepatu yang kau pakai." lanjutnya tersenyum sambil terisak.

Kristoff tersenyum lebar. Ia mengeluarkan cincin perak putih sederhana yang dihiasi ukiran Nordik, di atas cincin tersebut tersebar batu-batu kecil berbagai warna seperti kepunyaan para Troll; "Anna, bersediakah kau menikahiku?"

Deru ombak menyapu pelabuhan kembali terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Anna tidak bisa berkata-kata sesaat dan ketika ia merasa ia bisa, ia melempar dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kristoff dan menciumnya di bibir.

"Ya! Ya! Oh, Kristoff!" Anna melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Kristoff dan memeluk leher lelaki itu; memendamkan wajahnya di lekukan dimana leher lelaki itu bertemu dengan bahunya.

Kristoff memeluk erat gadis bertubuh mungil di dalam dekapannya.

"Anna, kau tak akan sendirian lagi, karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Cinta memang _'pintu yang terbuka'_ Anna. Dan pintu yang terbuka itu membawaku padamu."

* * *

**End...?**

* * *

**Authoress Notes: list of things you probably didn't get.**

**Clavicula**—collarbone (yes, because _tulang selangka_ sounds a bit weird for me, so the alternates are using latin for calling it lol)

**Ich finden das freund sind Interessant. **"I found that fellow are interesting"—yes, yes. The grammar is messed up. I don't even remember everything from _Kennen Lernen_ to _akkusativ, nominativ, objektiv, dativ_ and all that _Deutsch_ shits—I mean I don't even remember most of the things I did yesterday and someone expected me to remember shits I'm not really interested in? So yeah, I thought, putting literature and multilanguage as Eugene basic knowledge/skills is proper acknowledgment for his supposedly very academic and interesting way of talking in the movie.

**You should've put them in Crossover FrozenxTangled archive!** Nope. Basically, Rapunzel and Eugene cameo is like a confirmation that _both universe is actually one_. _One time stream_ (2010 [Tangled release] is like 3 years ago from 2013[Frozen release]—where Corona rejoiced for they lost princess has returned—and King and Queen of Arendelle is logically should had been invited to celebrate—because Queen of Arendelle and Queen of Corona are sisters—headcannon) And I use them as a helping hand for Kristoff. And my story doesn't evolved around them either. Just Kristoff and Anna. Is more like Iron Man, Captain America and Thor franchise—Avengers. You could use all of 'em (Like Loki, BW, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Coulson, Hill) in one universe to make a development in your plot without making them the center of your main universe. Get it?

I made Eugene fell sympathetic-ly to Kristoff situation because he had been in the mountain guy's shoes. I love how Kristoff trying to relate himself in my story (I'm such a shameless author)

**Do any of you catch my Avengers reference? **Ugh I'm such a Marvel weaboo

**And I can't accept that Eugene's age was 26**—I mean he looked so young so I decided that when the movie Tangled happened, he was 23 and now he is 26. And Rapunzel is the same age as Elsa and Kristoff—21 and the youngest were Anna—18. Go search the actual fact—if you didn't believe me—on Wikipedia.

Most of the alien words are my translation from English to Indonesian—I had to translate such words "contemplate, comprehend, complexity" into Indonesian words or wording, with a lot of suffixes, because some of it doesn't really has an exact meaning as English. I mean—my head is practically written or talk in English, it seems. Even though I technically talk in Bahasa Indonesia yang nyablak dan gaul. Damn Indonesian is such a challenge to do.

I don't know what I'm talking about.

So, review? (**Please point out my mistakes because I used to not pay too much attention into writing details like typo and pronunciation**)


End file.
